


Sapphire (Happy Valentines day)

by WinterNyght



Series: Mitch/Jackson [2]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterNyght/pseuds/WinterNyght
Summary: Jackson is ready to tell his crush about his feelings
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch/Jackson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sapphire (Happy Valentines day)

Jackson entered a small trinket shop, the bell on the door jingling as he entered. The team was taking refuge in a small untouched town for the day to battle jetlag and see if they could gather some intel from the locals about possible changes in animal behaviors. 

Jackson had jumped at the opportunity to go shopping, which everyone found weird. Jackson wasn't one to go shopping unless he had to, but this was a have to moment. 

Today was Valentines day. 

The zoologist wasn't currently seeing anyone, but he did have feelings for a certain someone on the team. Though celebrating the lover's holiday was the last thing on a lot of people's minds, it was an opportunity for Jackson to confess to his special someone. 

After browsing through the merchandise, however, he began to dispare. He didn't even know what that someone liked.

Pulling out his phone, he called the one person he knew could help. Abe's voice on the other line was like the voice of an angel... only in that moment. 

"Abe, I need your help..." Jackson thought quickly about how to go about this. He knew how it would sound if he eluded to who he was truly buying for. He had to make it sound like someone else. "I'm at a small trinket shop looking for a Valentines day gift fo-"

Abe cut him off before he could finish with a hearty laugh. "A trinket shop? Jackson, women like flowers and chocolates. Not junk."

He anticipated that response. "Animals are going crazy and you want me to lug around brightly colored flowers, or sweet smelling chocolate. That's like painting a target on my back."

"Alright, alright." Abe went silent for a moment as he thought. "Okay, how about a necklace? Or some nice earrings?"

Jackson smiled at the suggestions. He knew Abe was thinking about Chloe, their blonde hot team leader. Her and Jackson were close, sure, but she's not who he was attracted to. 

"Thanks, Abe. Becauseof you, I know the perfect gift." 

"I'm sure Chloe will love it." Abe's reply only confirmed his suspension. 

After hanging up the phone, Jackson reached forward to grab one of the necklaces hanging on the rack. The necklace had a long golden chain, hanging off that was a simple yet beautiful golden roaring tiger. It reared on its back legs, front paws raised as if ready to attack. In it's mouth it heald a small pale deep blue stone. 

The store keeper seemed to see what he was looking at and spoke up. "It's a sapphire." Jackson looked up and seemed to be confused so the owner explained. "The sapphire is said to protect the wearer from evil influences, fraud and violence."

Jackson felt the corner of his mouth twitch with a suppressed smile. That was just what he needed...

"I'll take this." 

After paying for the necklace, getting it gift boxed and all, he stuffed the small gift into his coat pocket and made his way to the hotel where the team was staying. He just hoped he'd have a chance to get his crush alone. 

-x-x-x-x-x-

Jackson leaned against the metal railimg of the balcony outside his hotel room. The team was in his room, they all seemed to want to spend the holiday together despite the state of the world. All but one of course, Mitch Morgan was not one for holidays... let alone friendly gatherings such as this. He only came because Jamie insisted. 

He must have seen Jackson alone in the cold night air and jumped at the opportunity to slip away from the crowd. He surprised the zoologist as he slid up beside him, leaning against the railing as well. Just close enough that Jackson could feel his body heat, but not close enough to touch. 

"It's cold out here, Oz. What are you doing standing around out here for?" He gave his companion a questioning stare, though Jackson guessed he didn't actually care for the answer.

"I got a Valentines day gift for-"

"Chloe, right?" The was a hint of annoyance in Mitch's voice, like he was annoyed he'd started talking at all.

"Y-yeah... for Chloe..." When Mitch's expression changed to interest, Jackson moved along quickly with his speech. "I don't know how to give it to her. What should I say?"

"I'm not good at this sort of thing, buddy. But if you have ideas, I could let you know what I tthink?

Jackson nodded, sounded like a solid suggestion. "Okay. Well what about, giving it to... her. Here?"

Mitch thought a moment, nodding slowly. "And?"

"How about. A feeling confession? It is Valentines day still. It's about time I confess my feelings." When he received another nod of approval his confidence grew. He turned to face the veterinary pathologist head on.

"Okay, Mitch. How about..." he licked his lips before continuing. "I know the way we met wasn't exactly screaming romance, but the minute I met you... I couldn't get you out of my head, and I didn't even mind. I have cherished the moments spent with you each day, even if they aren't all friendly or full if talk. Those silent moments mean more to me than the others. "

By this point, Mitch seemed to be catching on. His look of disinterest had changed. It was softer... more vulnerable. But not uncomfortable as Jackson continued. 

"In the few months we've traveled together, you've become the most important person in the world to me. I'm scared of losing you in this fight to save the world. I'm scared now, of going through life without you..." Jackson looked down as he pulled the gift from his pocket and extended the box to the man standing in front of him. "I got you this..."

His heart beat fast as Mitch took the box from him and paused. Jackson met his questioning gaze with a small nod before Mitch dared to open it. A small smile started to spread across the scientist's face as he pulled out the necklace. His gaze flicking from the gift to Jackson and back.

"Sapphire."

"For protection... to keep you safe."

Jackson watched as Mitch gave a small nod, clipping the necklace around his neck and tucking it into his shirt. He patted the small tiger beneath his shirt as he looked up at the slightly taller male.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me, Jackson." He smiled, this wasn't one of his cocky smiles or fake forced ones. It was soft like before. Like it was just for him. "Especially not now. With you to look out for me. Believe me when I say, danger is attracted to me."

Jackson returned his smile, once again leaning with the other against the railing. This time, close enough to touch. 

"When it does. We'll be ready."


End file.
